The Burrito
Episode 1 The Burrito Quick Summary: In the begging of the episode, Nathaniel (the host) announces that there are going to be competing for one million dollars. He also introduces them, and telling the listeners about their bad qualities-mostly. Once everyone is anounced, he judges all of the competetors, and puts them on teams based on their social status, startegy, likeableness, and so. Nathaniel makes the teams called team Sucker, and team winner. Team sucker has alot more people than team winner (6-8). Nathaniel explains that they have alot more people because team sucker sucks, and team winner is awesome. Later in the epsiode, that statement is repeated. Not verbally, but in the challange. Team winner wins because when Pedro trys to get the prize, he fails because of Angelica's beauty. So, pedro is voted off first, and team winner won. Challenge: A treasure hunt to find something. This was the only Challange to be explained in just a few words. The teams were given no maps, no nothing. They just had to find some treasure. Long description: The episode begins with our host (Nathaniel) saying a few words right before he introduces the cast. So, they come, and the first person he interviews is Jonny. He goes through a long line of people until he gets to the last person, Jaquoline. The people he introduces are; Pedro, Sara, Jonny, Kate, Quisha, Jaquoline, Angelica, Dave, Howard, Rodger, Herold, Humburt, Dan, and Shon. He after that, he catagorizes them into teams based on their social status, strategy, and skills. In the end he comes up with two teams: Team Sucker (Pedro, Sara, Kate, Quisha, Jaquoline, Rodger, Herold , and Shon.) and team winner (Jonny, Angelica, Dave, Howard, Humburt, and Dan.). After that, very abruptly, Nathaniel says, "Time for the beggining treasure hunt." The entire group assumed what he meant, and went on a treasure hunt for nothing in particular. Soon, the scene cuts to team winner, who is discussing a picular 1620 rock, and assuming that the treasure is under there. Soon, the scene switches to team sucker, who are all talking strategecally. Though, when Pedro steps in, and starts talking about Angelica and Burritros, the team starts taunting him. Then, Rodger sugggusts that they all split up into gruops, which is a great idea. The scene cuts to Quisha and Jaquolines group, who are obviously becoming friends. Soon, the scene comes to team winner and Pedro, who found where they were. When Pedro was about to get the treasure, Angelica caught his eyed, making Dan steal the burrito, the actually treasure. Soon, the scene cuts to the elimination ceremony, where Nathaniel quickly says the votes. "Shon, Herold, Quisha, Humburt, Jaquoline, Kate, and Rodger are safe. So Pedro is out." Pedro quickly disapears into thin air, and that is the end of that episode. Trivia *In a deleted scene, Angleica is making a mean comment to Jonny, claiming that he is gay, and she hates gay people. *This is the first time that Jonny has ever been taunted, second being in epsiode 3. Well, if you even count this deleted scene. *You can see the video on CharlesNathanielThrush's accedental channel, DianeWebberThrush. *In this epsiode, There is a hint of evilness with Dan, when he abruptly steals the treasure, and mocks Pedro for not getting it. *Pedro is voted off first not unlike Ezeikiel, for making his whole team hate him pretty quickly. *Nathaniel is the name of the creator, and Thrush, is the last name of the creator, making this man and the show be named after Nathaniel Thrush (Egomaniac!) Though, the blond hair and the smug look does not look like Nathaniel in one way or another. *Nathaniel's steriotypical persona is defentally based off of Chris Meclane. *Shon is based off of Napolian Dynamite. Though, his personality is unlike him, for speaking in a very high pitch. *Dan is not based off of any celeberty, but he is based off of the average schoolm bully. *Rodger is based off of Robert Waldo, if you couldn't tell already. *Herold's looks and personality is very much like Nathaniel (the creators) persona. *This is the first epsiode of the entire ''Total Drama Thrush ''franchise. Credits Nathaniel Thrush- Nathaniel Nathaniel Thrush-everyone else Yes, and created by Nathaniel Thrush Direted by by Nathnaiel Thrush Produced and published by by goanimate Also on youtube